Increasingly, manufacturers are seeking polymers to create surfaces that are resistant to chemical and environmental damage. In addition, manufacturers are seeking films that have release characteristics, forming a surface that is resistant to adhesion with other surfaces. In particular applications, films formed of such polymers have been used as airplane and train cargo holders, vinyl siding surface treatments, photovoltaic protective coverings, and release films. An example of such polymers includes low surface energy polymers. Low surface energy polymers, such as fluoropolymers, exhibit a resistant to damage caused by exposure to chemicals, such as methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), have a resistance to stains, demonstrate a resistance to damage caused by exposure to environmental conditions, and typically, form a release surface.
While such low surface energy polymers are in demand, the polymers tend to be expensive. In addition, such polymers exhibit low wetting characteristics and given their tendency to form a release surface, adhere poorly with other polymer substrates. For particular fluoropolymers, such as PVDF, manufacturers have turned to adhesive layers including acrylic polymers to adhere the fluoropolymer layer to incompatible substrates. However, acrylic polymers are typically less tolerant of environmental stresses, such as ultraviolet light exposure and high temperature. As such, the bond between a fluoropolymer layer film and an underlying substrate may degrade with time. Moreover, mismatches between mechanical properties of an underlying substrate and a fluoropolymer layer degrade the contact between the layers and the substrate with ongoing mechanical stress, resulting in reduced peel strength and a potential degradation of the bond between the fluoropolymer layer and the underlying film layers.
As such, an improved multi-layer film and a method for manufacturing such multi-layer films would be desirable.